Other Side of the Fight
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: One person chooses to walk a different path in the battle for the  planet.  Still a concept at this time, rating may change


**I wanted to do a Final Fantasy Story based on a lesser Character, this is the first story i did**

Other side of the fight

Chapter 1

Not like that.

Perhaps her heart had never been in it.

Maybe she never wanted to walk in her sister's shadow.

Although it was probably that event, that changed her course.

* * *

><p>In the polluted, grimy monster infested slums under the floating metal city of Midgar the only thing that mattered was power. If you had power people were willing to do almost anything for you because with power inevitably came money. Those with power could defeat the monsters that roamed the less secure parts of the slums. Those without the strength were left to fend for themselves; that was just how life went in the slums.<p>

Elena was the daughter of an instructor in the Shin-Ra military academy, her blond hair hung just below her shoulders and framed her rounded face, her brown eyes had a warm gaze despite the determination held behind them, a determination for power.

Elena's older sister was a member of a Shin-Ra division known as the Turks. The official name of the Turks was 'The Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department.' Despite that the Turks were known as elite combatants, not as widely known as SOLDIER but they had a relative fame.

It was this group, The Turks, which Elena wanted to join. She attended a high school on top of the plate that covered the power dominated slums. She attended the Shin-Ra military academy and was one of the best, an expert marksman with skills in martial arts and with a sword, outclassed by only her sister. Unknown to her dad, a man she disliked due to his permanent military demeanour, Elena worked part-time at a bar in the slums, a sixteen year old girl working in a bar in one of the rougher places would not have been even considered anywhere else but the slums.

Elena had always had a desire to show her independence, something she learned early on that gained her dad's approval. To have that independence Elena saw fit to get a job, one she could do around the military academy and school, such a job could not be found atop the plate and so Elena searched among the slums and quickly discovered one fact. Most of the money that existed in the slums went through the various bars. As such she ended up as a bartender in the wall market.

She had been working at the bar for four months when the event happened, it was a busy night, despite that few men were actually too drunk to string a sentence together. There was a lot of laughter and a good mood ran throughout the bar, only the chipped walls and shabby wooden tables and the just as shabby stools gave away just how poor these people were, just how hard they had to work to survive.

It was as she was getting a drink for one of the more sober patrons that she noticed the sudden silence that hit the bar, the only sounds were of short panicky breaths. Gently placing the full glass in front of the greying worn man she had been getting the intoxicating drink for she followed his wide eyed gaze to the entrance of the pub. Stood there were three men, the man that stood at the forefront and middle was a tall man, he had dark skin and a bald head that reflected some of the light, the dark sunglasses he wore blocked all attempts of seeing the man's eyes and he had two metal piercings in his lower left ear, he wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a pair of black heavy duty boots with a pair of black leather gloves.

That suit was something she knew well, the uniform of the Turks, the two men flanking him were dressed in the blue uniform of a Shin-Ra grunt with the silver helmets the covered most of their faces. The Turk looked around with a smooth movement, once he stopped turning his head he moved with a calm grace taking slow and measured steps towards the back of the bar, the two grunts followed him, the matte black machine guns ensuring the three men had a clear path through. Every head turned to follow their path as breaths were held.

The bald man stopped in front of a young man sat at a table near centre of the bar. The young man had wild untameable brown hair with frantic cobalt eyes that sought out help from his fellows as the sweat rolled down his face, his eyes could find no help as the bald man drew a black shiny handgun from his pocket, placing the muzzle of the firearm against the young man's forehead, the safety was disengaged and the trigger pulled back in two smooth motions that with a loud bang sent the metal bullet through the man's skull and into the table behind him, shattering the now dead man's glass, there was no sound from anyone as the bald man replaced the safety on his gun and replaced it in his pocket.

The three men walked out of the silent bar, a silence that was only broken by the thud of a dead body falling from a seat onto the floor, it was this thud that made Elena realise just how dangerous Midgar really was.

* * *

><p>As she made her way home in a shocked silence Elena made a choice, she wanted nothing to with Shin-Ra, which meant nothing to do with her dad, the first thing she did was walk into a weapon shop and bought a gun, along with the gun she bought a holster that could attach to a harness that would go around her stomach and run up her back and over shoulders and down her front, all of it designed to be hidden beneath her top.<p>

Upon arriving home she immediately put on the harness beneath her top and attached the holster to the band around her stomach on the left side with the grip of the gun facing to her right as it sat in the holster. That night as she climbed into bed she ripped part of her top off to leave her midriff bare and the gun that still sat in its holster within easy reach as she slept.

Elena may have wanted power but... Not like that.


End file.
